Martel en tête
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Madame Hudson s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour Sherlock. Mais elle n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter à présent. Light Slash.


**Auteur : **Inrainbowz, deuxième contribution**  
><strong>

**Rating : **K...+, aller, parce que c'est mignon.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : **As usual. Les originaux à Conan Doyle leur auteur, les actuels à la BBC et je ne sais qui encore. Je ne gagne aucune récompense matérielle (mais psychologiquement ça fait des miracles)**  
><strong>

**Résumé : **OS. Madame Hudson s'était fait beaucoup de souci pour Sherlock. Mais elle n'avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter à présent. Light Slash.**  
><strong>

**Note : **Vous le prenez comme vous le voulez hein. Personnellement j'ai déjà fait mon choix quant à la dimension de leur relation. J'aime bien Madame Hudson. On dirait pas comme ça mais elle barrée elle aussi...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Martel en tête<br>**

Madame Hudson s'était fait énormément de souci pour Sherlock.

Elle avait de l'affection pour ce garçon hors-norme. Il était… attendrissant, comme un enfant, un peu frondeur mais tellement attachant, avec sa franchise assumée, sa vivacité, son enthousiasme emporté et ses manies bizarres qui le rendaient tellement plus intéressant que la plupart des gens. Le voir s'agiter était amusant, stimulant même, pour elle qui ne pouvait plus en faire autant. Elle trouvait triste qu'une majorité considère ces traits de caractères comme de grave manquement à la nature humaine – comme s'ils pouvaient se permettre de juger leur semblables, et ce sans même les connaitre. Elle s'était inquiété de sa solitude constante, de son repli sur lui-même qui la faisait craindre qu'un jour il cesse tout simplement d'interagir avec l'extérieur et se réfugie définitivement dans les méandres de son cerveau en ébullition constante. Éternelle bavarde et ayant toujours quelque chose à raconter, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on s'isole ainsi volontairement. Ce n'était pas très sain, même pour lui.

Elle monta discrètement l'escalier menant à l'appartement de ses deux locataires. Elle avait reçu un thé à la rose absolument délicieux d'une amie de Birmingham et elle comptait en faire profiter John et Sherlock, en vérifiant par la même que ses murs et le reste de l'habitation ne subissaient pas les tentatives du détective pour repousser l'ennui qui ne devait pas manquer de l'accabler en cette période « creuse ».

Elle oubliait qu'elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter désormais.

Le docteur Watson était assis sur le canapé du salon, plongé si profondément dans son livre qu'il ne remarqua pas la logeuse quand elle poussa sans bruit la porte entrouverte. Il tenait l'ouvrage – elle n'arrivait pas à définir si cela parlait de médecine homéopathique ou de psychologie criminelle – d'une seule main. De l'autre il caressait distraitement les cheveux du détective consultant qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et monologuait – divaguait – sur le manque d'ingéniosité des criminels d'aujourd'hui. John souriait légèrement tandis que le brun s'emportait, faisait de grands gestes avec ses bras et râlait avec énergie mais sans jamais se dérober aux doigts emmêlés dans ses boucles noires.

Madame Hudson se plaça en retrait derrière la porte et les observa un moment. Le soleil déclinant sur les toits de Londres donnait à la scène un aspect intimiste, une sorte de sécurité apaisante, impression renforcée par les deux hommes partageant un instant parfaitement improductif et « ennuyeux », mais serein. Devant le manque de réaction du médecin, Sherlock fini par se lasser, et se tut. Au bout de quelques secondes il se tourna pour enfouir son visage dans le pull de l'autre homme et replia ses jambes contre lui, se pelotonnant contre son ami. Elle le devina en train de fermer les yeux, tranquillisé par la main libre qui continuait ses caresses. Elle remarqua avec amusement que le médecin avait toutes les peines du monde à tourner les pages avec une seule main, mais rien ne semblait pour voir le décider à retirer l'autre de la chevelure brune. Un silence confortable tomba en même temps que la nuit sur le salon en désordre.

Madame Hudson s'éclipsa finalement sans un bruit. Le thé attendrait.

Elle sourit, rassuré. Elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter pour Sherlock. Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

><p>Ah, j'ai galéré pour trouver un titre. Fait référence à l'expression "se mettre martel en tête", c'est à dire se faire du souci (personnellement je la connaissait pas avant de faire des recherches pour trouver un p*tain de titre, c'est pour ça que je précise...)<p>

Je les trouve adorable. J'en ai pas fini avec eux j'crois bien :p

A plus ! (cinq minutes)


End file.
